Will You?
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: You finally took my hand and I'm not going to let you go now. I refuse to let such stupid statements separate all that we have. Why can't I have you? Because of fate's criteria and demands. No... I won't accept that...


I had to post this before Riku started claiming my sleep, dreams and anything else he hasn't already dominated. Demanding little... All you fangirls out there... _**STOP**_! He's not worth the hassle! _:Thunk:_ Ow...

As weird as this is, I started writing this weird romantic junk whilst in my Psychology lecture. We were discussing Sleep, the states of Consciousness and the Hippocampus at the time... o.o Don't ask how my brain works... Hopefully, my minoring in Cognitive Psychology should reveal something...

This is the closest thing to a poem that you'll ever get out of me... I'm just not poetic in the sense of...well, anything. I don't know why I thought this one particular stream of thoughts for the silver brat who's dominated my life _:Whack:_ "Enough already!" I don't know how or why the words flowed into my thoughts, but I hope they show his feelings the way I feel them. It's RikuxMisty (my OC), in case you were curious, but if you want to be delusional like myself, you can pretend that Riku is actually speaking to you. I actually encourage it; if you're 'awwwww'ed' with Riku, then he's speaking to you._:Heart:_ My delusional gift to all you Riku girls.

**_Dedication:_** I wanted to choose one author this time, but I realized I couldn't when I looked to see how many authors I know who write much better poetry than I do. **_Zanisha_**, _aliasfan,** Astaldotholwen,** RedCrow1120,** Twilight to Dawn...**_ (And those are only the ones I can remember off-by-heart in this state of delusion and sleep-neediness).

**_-_**

_You finally took my hand... I'm not going to let you go now. Fate doesn't exist... Destiny is for crack fortune assumers who expect money for nothing. I refuse to let such stupid statements separate all that we have. Sora has Kairi; Mickey has Minnie... Why can't I have you? Because of "fate's criteria and demands". No... I won't accept that..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Will You?_**

* * *

Will you let me see you?  
If only one more time?  
Break the darkness of my sight  
Faded colour--okay... Grey scale?  
Sure—it's you. I'll accept blurred...  
Even an outline...just something  
To prove hope still lives  
Proof..._That my heart still aches for you..._

Will you let me hold you?  
If only one more time?  
The steady beat of your heart against me...  
--It calms my chaos  
The loving warmth of your body...  
--It extinguishes this chill  
The pure strength deep within your soul...  
--It braces me..._the fallen one..._

Will you let me touch you?  
If only one more time?  
Let me touch the colour  
Of your pale ecru cheeks  
Let me feel the silkiness  
Of your shining Twilight hair  
Brush my fingers over your lips  
To once more hold your smile...

**_...I just need to hold you close..._**

Will you let us lay together?  
If only one more time?  
It matters not where we go  
What is seen or what is said  
Let me hold my hand in yours  
Holding on until...until...  
I cannot bear to "suggest" a selfish time...  
…For it could _never _be enough…

Will you let me kiss you?  
If only one more time?  
Your hand, your cheek...your lips  
It matters not; they're all part of you  
Can I take your breath in me?  
Do you still taste the same?  
_Like _completed _dreams?_

**_Will you let me know?_**

Will you let me love you?  
If only one more time?  
Collaboration of all my requests  
Linked; summed up into one  
Would that be too much...not enough?  
Will you at least stay close to me?  
Through the Shadows of the night?  
_...Please..._

Will you touch and hold me?  
Kiss me and love me too?  
If we had, but only one night  
Would you come? Would you accept?  
Would you let me have your heart?  
Soul, Body and Mind?  
Would you break and admit to me  
That fate be damned; that _you love me_ now

**_Just like you did then?_**

If we could just be together  
Only one more time  
I could prove we're meant to be  
Show _I_ want _you_, _need _you

That I deeply _love_ you...

Everything would_change_

I don't want it to **_end _**like this--

**_If only one more time..._**


End file.
